Avengers: Harley's Redemption
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Harley Quinn meets the Avengers, things will certainly get weird for them. Takes place in the 'Batman & Harley Quinn' continuity.


-**New York City**-

**Military Base**

The Suicide Squad, which was comprised of Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Cold, Katana, and Captain Boomerang, gear up with weapons and equipment suited to their talents. They then exit the building and get into a big helicopter and head towards New York to confront the Mexican cartels, who were in the process of stealing large shipments of high-tech weaponry so they can use them to attack U.S. landmarks and heavily populated areas. As they get closer to a landing zone, Harley thinks to herself, focusing on the Joker and all the years they've been together until now, as she betrayed him in response to the multiple times he's abandoned or abused her. She also asked herself if she would ever find true love, something she never had when she was with Joker. Her thoughts are interrupted by the helicopter suddenly getting struck by a massive bolt of lightning, followed by a blinding flash of light obscuring the vision of the whole Squad for a few seconds before fading away.

"Everyone okay?!" Rick Flagg, the Suicide Squad's leader asks as he looks at his team, only to notice something. Harley Quinn was nowhere in sight.

* * *

-**Alley**-

Harley wakes up, groaning hard as she finds herself laying on the cold ground in a back alley. She slowly stands up and walks out of the alley, noticing that something was very wrong. It was now daytime, which was weird, because it was dark out last time she checked. "Ow...Where am I? Must've hit my head pretty hard..." She says sharply. With nothing better to do, Harley shrugs her shoulders, deciding to walk around for a bit, getting odd looks from civilians as she does so. They were weirded out by Harley's attire as well as the baseball bat and guns she was carrying with her. However, Harley ignored them and kept on walking until a loud alarm went off. A bank alarm.

* * *

-**Elsewhere**-

**Bank**

Several goons break into the bank, tripping the alarm as they do so. Harley heads towards the bank, spotting the seven goons enter the bank. "Ooh. Time to play hero for once." Harley says, smiling as she clutches her bat and enters the bank through a broken window. "Oh, boys." Harley calls out, getting the goons to look at her, only to laugh at her, not taking her seriously.

"Haha! Guys, look. A stripper has come over to beat us up with a baseball bat!" One of the goons says as he points at Harley in mockery.

Harley, however, wasn't amused, quickly running at them. Despite her small size and slim build, she was much quicker than the thieves anticipated. She clubs one in the head with her baseball bat before kicking another one in the crotch and takes the third and fourth ones down by shooting them in the leg with her pistol The fith one grabs Harley from behind, but she quickly breaks free by stomping on his foot. The man screams as he releases her and hops on his other foot, clutching his hurt foot while Harley laughs at him. She then takes the sixth man down by kneeing him square in the face, knocking him out cold. Finally, she knocks the final goon down and repeatedly slaps him in the face before bashing her bat across his face, knocking him out.

Outside the bank, several onlookers, who were watching Harley deal out her first brand of justice, cheer and applaud her, much to her surprise. She was accustomed to people running away from her or calling her names, but she was happy to finally get some positive reactions from people. As Harley looks on at her cheering crowd with a smile on her face, a young girl runs up to her, followed closely by her mother.

"Hi! A-Are you an Avenger?" The young girl asks.

"Avenger? What's an Avenger?" Harley asks as she tilts her head, having no idea what the young girl was talking about.

"Oh. The Avengers. They're a superhero team that keeps this city safe, ma'am. Nobody knows where they live, though. I guess they like to keep to themselves." The girl's mother says to Harley, who nods, understanding it a bit as the police arrive. Harley says goodbye to the little girl and quickly hides as some policemen arrive and take the bank robbers away.

"I wanna find these 'Avengers' guys. Gotta find out what the heck's going on!" Harley says to herself as she heads off to look for the Avengers.

* * *

-**Author's Note**-

**For those of you wondering about the goons' comment on Harley, imagine an animated version of her Suicide Squad outfit.**

**Aside from that, hope you guys enjoy this crossover!**


End file.
